Fukai Mori
is a song by Do As Infinity which served as second ending theme of the InuYasha anime. The group would later contribute the songs "Shinjitsu no Uta", "Rakuen", and "Kimi ga Inai Mirai" to the series. Characters in Order of Appearance Desciption The ending mainly focuses on Sesshōmaru's relationship with his father, showing him looking at his father's remains at the Border of the Afterlife. Later, Sesshōmaru visited the place where Ryūkotsusei was sealed. Lyrics English= "Deep Forest" I'm sure that the heart I left behind still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest. Exhausted, without the strength to search people vanish into the infinite darkness. Could we still have seen if we were there? Could we've seen it if it were little? If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now? As we live on, we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out The days pass by and change, without us even realizing how blue the sky really is. Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present, and our rusted hearts begin to beat again! If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you, in search of the light. As we live on, we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Closing off the way back, we walk on for eternity. We live our lives standing frozen to the spot, unable to cry out, for eternity... |-| Kanji= "深い森" 深い深い森の奥に 今もきっと 置きざりにした心 隠してるよ 探すほどの力もなく 疲れ果てた 人々は永遠の 闇に消える 小さいままなら きっと 今でも見えたかな 僕たちは 生きるほどに 失くしてく 少しずつ 偽りや 嘘をまとい 立ちすくむ 声もなく 蒼い蒼い空の色も 気付かないまま 過ぎてゆく毎日が 変わってゆく つくられた枠組みを越え 今を生きて 錆びついた 心また動き出すよ 時のリズムを知れば もう一度 飛べるだろう 僕たちは さまよいながら 生きてゆく どこまでも 信じてる 光求め 歩きだす 君と今 僕たちは 生きるほどに 失くしてく 少しずつ 偽りや 嘘をまとい 立ちすくむ 声もなく 僕たちは さまよいながら 生きてゆく どこまでも 振り返る 道をとざし 歩いてく 永遠に 立ちすくむ 声もなく 生きてゆく 永遠に |-| Rōmaji= "Fukai Mori" Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu Itsuwari ya uso o matoni Tachisukumu koe mo naku Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai mama Sugiteyuku mainichi ga kawatteyuku Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo Toki no rizumu o shireba mo ichido toberu darou Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara Ikite yuku doko made mo Shinjiteru hikari motome Arukidasu kimi to ima Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu Itsuwari ya uso o matoni Tachisukumu koe mo naku Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara Ikite yuku doko made mo Furikaeru Michi wo tozashi Aruiteku eien ni Tachisukumu koe mo naku Ikite yuku eien ni ca:Fukai Mori es:Fukai Mori zh:深邃森林 ms:Fukai Mori Category:Ending theme songs (real-world)